


Dawn

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WELP. Q and Tron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Dawn was not a time event, or even an actual thing on the Grid. Tron always had tried to understand what it was to wake from a sleep cycle to a soft golden light that filled the sky and grew blazingly bright, as Flynn had tried describing it once, but the concept of a cycle of a light and dark dictated by a system clock never clicked for him. He set now, sitting with his arms draped over his hitched knees, out on some rock in the outlands, sitting guard as Quorra recharged, and watch the far lights of Tron city and its floating lights and lines of traffic and undercity glow, and wondered what its lights would look like- how close it could get to Flynn's 'dawn' if it were recolored with Clu's own gold.

He heard her shift behind him, then her hand snaked up over his hip, hand wrapping around his waist and slipping low to stroke at his circuits. His own hand slipped over hers, fingering along the light of her arm, feeling the tingle of aroused circuitry, wondering how long her fixation with interfacing would last this microcycle. His eyes never left the city in the distance.

Then he seized up as her fingers found the broad strip of overload interface again. He gasped, and then she covered his broad back with her own body, chuckling lightly as she kissed at his ear and stroked faster. Her other hand flattened against his chest, playing with his identifying lights. He shuddered hard, all circuits flaring violet as she rubbed her body against his, strips of lights brashly swiping a swath over the latticed pattern over his back.

'Come back to rest, Tron. Or I will keep doing this.' She smiled against the shell of his ear, lapping at it, and he leaned back, grabbing a handful of her hair as he turned and kissed her. They lay tangled for long moments before he rolled over and entered her in one movement. Quorra continued to be unfailingly amazed by his swift movements and grace, especially when applied to their intimate activities. He also multitasked like no other program she had ever encountered; their last intimate moment was interuppted by a small squad of stray gridbugs, and he dealt with them while continuing to play with her; she unfortunately had faltered from his attentions. 

Now he plied his weight and action against her, spreading her legs wide to let him balance on his hands and knees between her thighs, pistoning slowly into her. His thumb traced over one circular hip node, trailing over her hip, slowly stirring her to writhe harder against him. Soon she was gasping and grasping at his shoulders, bracing herself against his thrusts. He covered her body with his own, one hand curled under her, kneading one buttock, bracing her, the other under her shoulder. That they met with such frantic need on bare rock far from the safety of the city was of little concern, only that they could ride the wave of electric energy to the end, threatening to crash them both.


End file.
